


Hellfire

by morbidOpalescence



Category: Homestuck
Genre: hellfire (song), i guess, its not as edgy as it sounds, songfic?, the signless is oblivious as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morbidOpalescence/pseuds/morbidOpalescence
Summary: You are currently singing The Boner That Burned Down Paris....You're pretty sure "Hellfire" was what you felt during your execution.





	Hellfire

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BjzY8Emgfts>

* * *

Your name is Karkat Vantas, _and goddamn your Ancestor/dad is a good singer_

It had been a normal day. You were doing  a homework, Kankri was reading, and your dad was working on the computer.

You know that he likes to listen to music while he works. You know that The Hunchback of Notre Dame was chosen for movie night.

* * *

 

_"Beata Maria,_

_You know I am a righteous man._

_Of my virtue, I am justly proud."_

* * *

 

He suddenly bursts into song, singing Hellfire from the movie. He must not have noticed that he was not alone, having headphones on, too engrossed in his work. To be honest, it was unnerving to hear those lyrics coming out of his mouth with such passion. But damn that was a precious moment to be cherished. He’s a preacher, might as well be a singer too. Kankri starts ranting again, but you ignore him.

Aradia comes back from her trip, and wanders into the living room with a glass of orange juice. She looks at your father, and discreetly uses her psionics to unplug the headphones from the computer with a cheeky grin, providing the current listeners with the instrumentals of the song. He completely drowns out Claude Frollo’s voice. He doesn’t seem to notice, continuing on, typing and clicking.

A crowd gathers around him, listening. Sollux snickers at him not noticing that his headphones are unplugged. He types on, occasionally furrowing eyebrows and singing with a little more force when something seems to frustrate him. Kankri continues his unwanted word vomit, but everyone ignores him in favor of listening to The Sufferer’s impromptu concert featuring the song about The Boner That Burned Down Paris. It's a rare sight, The Condesce shutting up and genuinely listening to your father.

The song finally ends, and he _still_ keeps on typing.

“Oh my! I thought you stopped singing when you were a wriggler!” That was The Dolorosa.

He spins around on his swivel chair to see 14 trolls staring at him, and falls out of said chair as his feet get tangled in the unplugged cord.

* * *

You’re not surprised when a duet between him and Dualscar of the metal version of Bells of Notre Dame wakes you up from a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> dfdrutrtnutui couldnt get it out of my head  
> the dude's channel https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCmkTBtGbf0gSPnHN_slNrOQ have you ever heard the signless, dad egbert, and the disciple singing a bendy and the ink machine song?  
> metal cover of bells of notre dame https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t-VPrpo52hI  
> the thing that started this madness https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jeEvUX8p860  
> LISTENING TO THE SIGNLESS SING HELLFIRE IS SO FUCKING SURREAL YOU DONT EVEN KNOW  
> also hellfire is a valid ancestor name


End file.
